Because of you
by Lady Midii
Summary: POV Lady Une...Horrivel para fazer resumos Ah...Lê ai tioa! .


P**_or causa de você..._**

By Lady Midii.

_Eu não farei_

_os mesmos erros que você fez_

_Eu mesma não me deixarei_

_causar tanto sofrimento ao_

_meu coração_

_Eu não vou me permitir_

_Eu não vou cair aos pedaços_

_que nem você caiu_

_Eu aprendi da maneira difícil,_

_a nunca me deixar_

_chegar até esse ponto_

Foi capaz das mais diversas loucuras por **_ele_**, fez tudo que podia e que não podia, mudou seu jeito de ser, seu modo de pensar, mas...Por que? Esse era o pensamento que toda noite atormentava a mulher em torno de seus sonhos. A cena da explosão vivia presa a ela toda vez que se deitava e no meio da noite acordava assustada, esperando que aquilo não passasse apenas de um sonho. Mas logo que abria os olhos e olhava ao seu redor, voltava à realidade, da qual o homem que amara um dia, não estava mais vivo. Já se passava quase três anos...Três anos atormentada pelos seus delírios.Três anos sem **_ele_**, sem fazer as loucuras por ele.

_Por causa de você_

_Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_Assim eu não me machuco_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

_Não só em mim,_

_mas em todos a minha volta_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu tenho medo_

Era sempre assim. Ela dormia, tinha um pesadelo e acordava assustada e no momento não estava sendo diferente. Procurou qualquer ponto iluminado do quarto. Não achou. Assim como em seu coração, já não tinha um ponto sequer de luz. Perguntava-se sobre sua existência, sobre o que ela está fazendo ali sem ele.Há três anos. Por que não se juntou com ele logo apos que ele se foi. Não era ela que seguia ele cegamente, para qualquer lugar que fosse? Não era tão leal ao seu Mestre? Então...Por que ainda de sua existência? Esse tipo de pergunta sempre vinha em sua cabeça.

_Eu perco meu caminho_

_E não leva muito até você mencionar isso_

_Eu não posso chorar_

_Por que eu sei que isso_

_é fraqueza nos meus olhos_

_Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso,_

_uma risada_

_Todos os dias da minha vida_

Levantou-se da cama. Seus cabelos levemente despenteados e com sua camisola longa, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Entrou em um cômodo da casa, do qual a mesma não havia ao menos acendido a luz. Já sabia aonde ia. Fazia isso todas as noites. Abriu uma gaveta e dela retirou uma cartela de remédio. Era calmante. Mas antes de destacar o que tomaria, fitou a cartela em suas mãos, mesmo na escuridão, sabia o efeito que aquilo causaria nela se tomasse muito daquelas pequenas cápsulas.

_Meu coração não pode quebrar_

_Quando não estava igualmente_

_inteiro para começar_

Procurou por toda sua vida algum motivo para não tomar toda aquela cartela de calmantes. Simplesmente não encontrou. Concluiu que não tinha mais motivos para continuar com essa existência insignificante. Foi até o refrigerador e retirou-lhe do mesmo uma bela jarra de água. Encheu o copo que estava em cima da mesa e logo após, começou a destacar todos os calmantes da cartela. Não podia ser fraca nessa hora. Essa era a sua decisão e nada nem ninguém iria se opor a ela. Sentiu a gostosa sensação de loucura. Uma loucura pronta para ser feita em nome **_dele_**.

_Por causa de você_

_Eu nunca ando_

_muito longe da calçada_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_Assim eu não me machuco_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

_Não só em mim, _

_mas em todos a minha volta_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu tenho medo_

Em uma das mãos segurava o copo agora cheio d'água, na outra os diversos calmantes. Respirou fundo. Isso seria um adeus. Um adeus eterno. Tinha certeza que ninguém se importaria com a sua morte. Na verdade, assim pensava ela, muitos agradeciam por ser menos uma pessoa para encher o mundo. Fez tantas atrocidades no passado que não era nada mais certo do que entregar sua vida. Fechou os olhos e levou os remédios a boca.

_Eu assisti você morrer_

_Eu ouvi você chorar_

_Toda à noite no seu sono_

_Eu era tão jovem_

_Você deveria saber mais e,_

_não simplesmente contar com_

_o meu apoio_

_Você nunca pensou nos outros_

_Você só viu sua dor_

_E agora eu choro_

_No meio da noite_

_Pela mesma coisa_

As luzes se acenderam de repentino. O copo escorregou de sua mão, e uma silhueta parada na porta, a olhava com olhos arregalados. O silencio pairava no ar, apenas o som do vidro se quebrando era ouvido. Uma fitava a outra de modo assustado, medroso. Era irônica a situação que se encontrava. Uma mulher feita, encarando os olhos de uma pequena menina assustada e vendo os seus próprios refletidos neles. Abriu a boca para falar algo. Mas simplesmente as palavras se complicavam em sua mente. Sem dizer palavra alguma, a menina se aproximou e estranhamente, aquela pequena lembrava **_ele_**...Talvez por ser filha dele. **_Ela_** era uma ameaça. A mão que ficava parada no ar segurando fortemente os calmantes, foram se afrouxando quando sentiu as pequenas mãos dela tocando a sua e deixando as pequenas cápsulas cariem no chão, se misturando com a água e os cacos do vidro. A criança inocente olhou para a sujidade aos seus pés, incrédula por achar tantos calmantes.

_Eu dou o meu melhor,_

_apenas para esquecer tudo_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu não sei como deixar_

_alguém se aproximar de mim_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida,_

_porque ela está vazia_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu tenho medo_

Faltava uma semana para o grande dia. O dia em que seu pai morrera. E realmente, aquilo mexia com todos naquela casa. Era uma época que as festas não eram tão felizes, os sorrisos não eram tão sinceros e nem as palavras eram ditas com humildade. Uma frieza incomum pairava sobre a casa. Mas nunca, vira, aquela que passou a cuidar dela como uma filha, tão transtornada como nesses últimos dias. Abraçou a mulher, que continuava estática, assustando-se mais ainda com a atitude daquela criança. Um motivo para continuar vivendo?

...Seria uma pergunta tão difícil a ponto de ser respondida por um abraço de uma criança? Era essa a razão de sua vida ao todo? Cuidar **_dela_**? As perguntas não paravam de se formar em sua mente, porem, estranhamente não queria mais

saber as respostas das mesmas. Ninguém iria se opor contra decisão dela...Mas, **_ele_** se opôs. Dando um motivo para ela continuar vivendo, cuidando da filha, que não era dela, mas tento o mesmo amor materno, que aumentara ainda mais nesse momento. Abraçou fortemente a menina, que ainda a abraçava e sorriu.

Por causa de **_você_** eu tenho um novo motivo para viver.

Declamar : Gundam Wing não me pertence. Fic feita sem intenções lucrativas.

Bem...Para quem não notou, POV da Lady Une...Sim, eu adoro essa personagem, não foi atoa que fiz cosplay dela ano passado.U.U

**_Ele_** com certeza é o Treize Kusherenada...¬¬ Ta na cara né?

Bem...Só isso mesmo...

Bjão a todos!


End file.
